Forbidden
by love
Summary: Logan and Jean get caught by Jubes and Scott And Scott's not happy. After some years I will fulfuill my duties to this story. Please Review. Ch 8 is up.
1. Default Chapter

Ok I don't own anything so don't sue review and let me know what you think don't burn I have sensitive skin. Also you think This should go on?  
  
  
  
~ FORBIDDEN~  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here Red?"" I forgot you could smell me Wolvie" Jean Summers giggled . "What do you Want?" "Now Wolvie why are you being so mean ?" " You know why Jeannie." "Do I?" Why the hell was she putting him through this."Yeah you do" "We'll I kind of forgot care to refresh my memeory?""No I don't""Oh wolvie your awful" she said with a quever in her voice.   
  
She turned and was about to reach the door knob, when suddenly she was spun around and kissed very hungrly on the mouth. She felt her newly pedicured toes curl. And her soul being taken to the man who's lips were on hers . She kissed him back just as hungrly and hoped his toes were curling as well.  
Suddenly the man pushed her away softly. He looked into her eyes and saw they were glossy with passion.  
She leaned into him for support her legs felt like jello. He took her into his arms agin but this time didn't kiss her just whispered in her ear "That's why."  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
Elsewhere in the big mansion a man looked out the window and noticed a black mustang pull into the garage. He walked towards it wanting to know who the owner was and exacly how that person got through the expensive and deadly security system. As he pulled open the garage door he noticed A)whoever it was had to be a woman b/c B) she had some very beatiful looking legs. Suddenly the legs owner came out of the car and looked at him in surprise as he did her.   
  
" One eyes?" The woman asked. "Jubilee" The man asked in return. Next thing he knew the young woman with the very beautiful legs, threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. The man hugged her back just as strong he felt tears coming from her eyes wet his neck "You ok"The man asked "Not really" she answered.  
"Want to talk about it"  
"Didn't Frosty or Sean call already"  
"I don't know Jean and I just arrived. Remember I wrote to tell you we would be away for awhile?"  
"Oh so you have know idea what's happened do you?"  
"Sorry kid I don't want to fill me in?"  
"I ...can we talk about it later cycke?Please.  
"Ok Jubes no rush "  
"So how was the trip?"  
"Boring as Hell" He responded "Oh my gosh you just cursed I think hell just froze over, now where're all the bad guys gonna go to?" "Ha Ha very funny Lee" "yeah I thought it was to"  
  
  
"So's Wolvie here do you know?" "I think so his bikes in the hanger" "Why's....." "Don't ask"   
"Ok I probably don't wanna know anyway" "Probably not" " Jeez cyce you got a sense of humor where you were at must of been the bordem" "yeah bordem " They laughed there way into the mansion. "Want me to help you take the bags to your room?" "See I knew you where a gentleman" "Ha Ha we'll see how gentle I am when I tell Hank you started sneezing and need a thourgh check up" "Ya wouldn't." "Wouldn't I?" "I changed my mind one eyes you didn't get a sense of humor you turned evil on me " "You say patatoe I say potatoe" They continue laughing when they reached her room, suddenly they heard a loud moan come from wolverines room.Fearing that he was turning bezerk agin. They rushed towards his room and threw open the door fearing the worst. Unfortunitly what they saw wasn't exacly the worst they thought they'd see.It was beyond worst it was ... There aren't words to descibe it.  
  
Looking horrified and speechless four pair of eyes met in darkness cept the light seeping in from the shades that were pulled down. " Jean" Wolvie " both Scott Summers And Jubilation Lee whispered as if to make the seane in front of them disapear .   
  
  



	2. ~The Forbidden Part Due~

Bla Bla Bla I don't Own Skwat .. Marvel does (duh). Hope You like this don't mind the grammer or spelling or whatever focus on the story ok? ; ) Ok then. Everyone please keep you arms and legs out of the isle and remember there's no smoking on this flight. If everyones ready..Then Of we go too   
storyland....  
  
~Forbidden~ Part Due  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is the meaning of this Jean?" asked Scott in a low deadly tone.  
" Jean had nothing to do with this bub'if you gotta blame someone blame me for taking her by surprise"   
"Funny you say that Logan cause even if that was the case I would still wonder WHY THE HELL SHE'S NAKED UNDERNEATH YOU. And I do blame you. " That shut Wolverine up quickly."I'm waiting Jean" "Sott I ..." She couldn't speak so turned her head in disgrace instead.  
  
  
"Wolvie?" Three pair of eyes finally turned towards the small figure standing behind Scott Summers. The look of horror crossed Wolverines face. " Dar'lin whatch ya doin here" He asked in a small voice.   
"Scott and I thought you where in danger Wolvie we came to help you . Why Wolvie? Why'd you do this , Why?" And with those last words Jubilee fled his room crying in shame. He was about to go after her when ...   
  
"Don't. I'll go. Afterall don't you think she's seen enough of you for today?" Scott said looking at Wolverines naked body in disgust. " Jean this was the last straw when I 'm done speaking to Jubilee you and I will have a long talk. And I don't think your going to like what I have to say." He slammed the door behind him and went in search of the youngest X-men. But first he had to make a stop and see a ceratin Goddess.  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
"Going somewhere Jubes?".....................  
  
  
  
OK I know this is short but tell me what you think ok? Ok if you like this i'll continue it if not I guess I should stop now ; ) so tell me what you think I should do. Till next time thank you for flying LOVE airlines. 


	3. ~The Forbidden Part Tre'~

OK people this is part three hope you like it. And umm from those that don't know yet umm Jubilee talk s in slang not all proper so bare with me. Read REview I wanna know what you think. But umm please don't burn me I really have sensitive skin OK ? ok then here we go blasting of to story land. Enjoy the ride. Please don't forget to fill out our little questionere at the end of the flight. : )  
  
  
  
~Forbidden~ Part Tre  
  
  
  
  
  
It was cold and cloudy outside. It was also getting darker. But she didn't care she would just wait it out wait until everyone in the house had fallen asleep and then .. then she would leave. She didn't know where she was going nor did she really care. She just needed to leave. ~Some freakin home coming this is aye Lee?~ Ya her own conciance wouldn't talk to her that' s how pathetic she felt, no,that' s how pathetic she was at that moment . Her Best friend, her bloody mentor, had done something she... she just couldn't understand.  
  
~Couldn't you have waited for me Wolvie. I love ya I .. That's one of the reasons I came home. For you. So that we could be together so that you could see how much I'd grown, so that you could stop treating me like a kid and see me really see me. See who I've become.~ She couldn't think anymore. She was becoming numb with all the emotions running through her body at the moment. The weather wasn't helping her much, but she still didn't care she would stay up on the roof as long as necessary. Everyone in the house had to be asleep before she made her move... Sleep that didn't sound like a bad idea right about then she was tired, tired of everything and everyone she just wanted to sleep....   
**********************************************************************************************  
  
He had looked everywhere for her and all that he knew was that she was still in the house. That was only cause her car was still in garage.The other thing he learned was that she was going somewhere again because her bags were still packed.   
  
~Ok if I were Jubilee and I just found out my best friend is a scuz ball where would I go...This would be better if Remy was here . Just our luck to have that thief away when I actually need him, no not me Jubilee. Where or where can Jubes be.~ He thought. He would just have to back to her room and wait until she...  
  
~Scott I need to speak to you, I'm sorry honey we can work..~  
  
~ Quit your shit Jean. Right now Jubilee is more important than your fucking horomones . I'll thank you to stay out of my mind until I'm ready to talk to you.~  
  
~But Scott how long do you think it'll take?~  
  
~ Till you what Jean hold your breath till I come running. Oh and stay the hell out of my mind or else.~  
  
~Scott please..~She begged. Suddenly her mind was attacked by an unseen force and was completly blocked from her husbands mind.  
  
"That'll teach her" He said, while entering Jubilee's room. "what the hell ..no she couldn't be? could she?" Could jubilee have gone to the roof . He thought only for a secound before realising who her mentors were.  
  
" Leave it to the kid to pick up bad habits ."  
  
So out her window he went and climbed towards the roof. And there lying in a tight ball, as if to warn off anything harmful, was Jubille sleeping. He walked towards her careful not to frighten her . That's when he started to get pissed. He hadn't been able to see her face before because it was turned away from him but the closer he got the more he could see the tears falling from her closed eyes . She didn't look anything like the young girl full of life and joy he had known for so long . She looked twice her age as if misery and darkness were finally taking there toll on her. He couldn't belive how insinsitive Jean and logan were.   
  
He understood her pain afterall it was his pain as well wasn't it. He knelt beside her picked her up and took her to her room. When he finally settled her in her bed he sat beside her and finally the events of the day took there toll. He was a man damit and he loved his wife very much. His mistake was though, thinking that she could love him as just as much . Ignoring the flirtatous attitude she and logan shared. He didn't care when they did that. He didn't care because he felt secure enough in there love and in her love not to care. He was so naive. So naive in thinking that their love was unbreakable So naive...Why did she do this? Why? Wasn't he good enough for her?  
  
  
And Jubes. Poor Jubes. He knew what she felt for Logan. He had seen the pain in her eyes upon seeing logan and Jean together. He also knew what she felt for Jean. He knew she saw Jean as an older sister she could count on for any womanly advice and comfort. He knew. No. He saw all the hurt in those big blue eyes and he was sure she saw the hurt in his.  
  
  
" Oh God Why? Why did they do this to us?" Suddenly he felt a light touch on his shoulders. And then he was in her arms. Hugging her and giving her the comfort she deserved no not only her but the comfort They both deserved. They stayed in that position for what seemed an eternity. Just them two. Both getting from the other what they could not from any other.   
  
"It's ok Cyke it'll be ok I won't tell. If you don't" He looked into her eyes not sure what she meant. Until she touched his face ,her touch was so soft as soft as an angel, then she kissed his cheek and his body came alive he finally understood what she meant .  
  
  
He along with her had cried.   
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Hope you enjoyed remember to review I wanna know what you think ok ; ) Plus I like haearing you've got mail when I go on line. hehe : )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. ~ The Forbidden Part 4~

Hiya People well I'm done with finals so I'll be writting more I need the practice but if you read my story's you already know that. hehe.Well this is like an inbetween chapters thing. It's a set up for chapter four Please review Please..  
Umm also please don't burn me it hurts it really does I have sensitive skin truly. Also I promise to bring Remy in the story soon And get Wolvie more involved. so stay tooned.  
  
~mental talking~  
*****moving on to somewhere new***** Enjoy  
  
~The Forbidden Intralude~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Going somewhere Lee?"  
  
"I ..I can't be here. Please understand I need some time."  
  
"I need some time also . So how about I tag along with you?"  
  
"Really? I mean sure but shouldn't you and .."  
  
"Shouldn't you and Logan?"  
  
"Your right umm ok I guess we're going on a field trip."  
  
"When are we leaving?"  
  
"I.. I was waiting for everyone to go to bed."  
  
"Alright I'll meet you by my Jimmy at around say 11:30?"  
  
"That sounds about right."  
  
" Ok then let me go throw somethings in a bag ."  
  
"See ya later Cycke"  
  
As he was headed towards the door "You know. I know what your going through better than anyone I guess what I'm trying to say is you're not alone."  
  
She got off the bed and gave him a big hug. She was never really tight with Cyklops, well never with like emotional stuff, but then agin He always made sure to write and always let her know where the team or him and Jean were heading so she wouldn't feel lonely.So she knew she wasn't alone.  
  
" I know " And with that he was out the door almost missing her sad whisper  
  
"Your not alone iether Scotty"...almost.  
**********************************************************************************************  
Elswhere in the Mansion  
  
  
~ Are you sure Storm? I mean Jean and Logan?~  
  
~Yes professor Jubilation And Scott walked in on them in a unfortunate time~  
  
~And you say he's given you command?~  
  
~Yes .He needs time away to think. He also belives Jubilation will be leaving. He doesn't feel it would do her any good to be on her own under the cicumstances.But He understands her need to be away from the Mansion at this time so he will be acomponing her~  
  
~Did he tell you for how long they will be away?And does he know why Jubilee came home in the first place?~  
  
~He said he would call in a couple of weeks to let us know how long he will be away. And as for the reason as to why young Jubilation has returned will I don't think he knows I .. I forgot to tell him about it. I was in shock at the moment after he told me about..~  
  
~I feal I must warn him ,but his mental shields as well as Jubilees are up and to strong for me to communicate without cousing harm~  
  
~Proffesor what about Logan? When he finds out she's gone he'll want to know where she is. What shall I tell him?~  
  
~We shall tell him the truth. She needed time away, but that she will return when she's ready,   
  
Storm when Scott communicates with you agin do not forget to tell him about what is happening with Jubilee tell him everything. They may not want to be in the mansion but Moir island can help her and she needs to be taken there as soon as possible. Before her situation is uncontrolable.~  
  
~I will Charles Goodnight~  
  
~Good night Ro~   
  
He left her mind and started contaplating on the situations at hand. Scott had made a very wise decision in accompanying Jubilee. He was glad She was with him . He would be able to take the correct course of action once her situation became evident. Scott would make sure she was alright until she was back home. Yes Scott had done the right thing. Now all he had to worry about was a way to tell a certain Cajun about why the girl he considered a sister had come back and left agin . Yes this is what was worrying him. Not a certain Wolverine no not him but the thief. Maybe he could get Storm to tell him, no He would have her tell Logan He new. He'd have .. no that wouldn't work the less people knew the better it seemed it would be up to him afterall.  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
The bedroom moments earlier  
  
"I'm leaving with Jubilee for awhile" he said  
  
"What?Why Jubilee what about us? You can't just go off with her I'm your wife. You should stay so we can work things out Scott You also have an obligation to the team and me"  
  
"What did you say? Now you remember your my wife? You should of thought about that before you let Logan do you, and obligations you want to talk about obligations any obligations I had with you are were gone the moment you got into bed with him. I already took care of my obligations as team leader ,and gave Storm command. And as for Jubilee she needs me more than you do. She just found the woman she loves like a sister, who is married, and her bloody mentor in bed together how would you feel."  
  
"Scott she can deal with this on her own. You and I on the other hand have to deal with this together. Jubilee and Wolverine will be fine he'll take care of it and they'll be the same as before. You'll see. You will only waste time by spending it with her."  
  
"First of all I do not think that my time with Jubilee is a waste. And secound you are seriously delooding your self if you think she can deal with this alone, and even though I have no dought that she and logan will get through this they will never be the same as before. He has already let her down contless of times .  
Third you are the last person I want to be around at this time. When I return and have cooled off and can get the picture of you with Wolverine out of my mind we will talk agin . Until then though I suggest you take this apportunity to see what it is exacly that you want , Cause I don't think It's a marraige.  
  
  
"Please Scott, Please you can't do this you have to give me another chance Please stay we can work this out. Don't leave with her Scott"  
  
"Listen Jean I think you have some nerve to tell me what I can and can't do all things considered. "  
  
"Scott listen it it was nothing it meant nothing. Nothing Damnit! Please I love you.."  
  
With that he dropped the shirt in his hands and turned towards her with an outragged face.  
  
" You love me. You love me!? Please you don't even know the meaning. If you loved me you wouldn't have put our marriage on the line, and the line is at its breaking point honey, for something as meaningless as you put it."  
  
He turned and picked up the shirt he had dropped put it in the duffle bag and was out the door.  
  
~Scott I'm sorry.~  
  
~Yeah so am I but sorry ain't gonna cut it this time Jean. Sorry just ain't gonna cut. Now if you'll get out of my mind ..~  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Hope you guys like it read review Please. I like hearing you've got mail when I go on line hehe. just kidding but I would really like to hear what you have to say just don't burn me ok? OK then umm I know this one was a bit unexciting but I promise the next chapter well be better Scout's honor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. ~Forbidden5~

Hi! Thanks for all the review guys. I'm still not sure how the pairing is gonna go but I'll just write and let it flow. Hope you guys like this chapter. And as to what someone wrote in a review about me having Remy kick Wolvies ass well we'll see. And yeah I am gonna put Wolvie in more cause he gotto explain why Jules ain't home to the Cajun anyway READ REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~Forbidden Part Chinque(5)~  
  
  
"Ready?" He asked while opening the passenger door for her. She was startled but calmed down when she recognized him in the dark.   
  
"Yeah I guess. Scott before we go I think I should tell you why I came home in the first place."  
  
"Do you think you can tell me while I drive to the airport?" He asked still holding the passenger door open for her.  
  
"Um okay."  
  
Once inside she started fidgeting. She was afraid of his reaction to as why she had come home. She wanted to get this off her chest so she could either go her own way or relax. The stress of the last week and today were killing her. Waiting for his response from her news was unbearable and that was just thinking about it ugh. She had to calm down. Maybe music would calm her. Yeah music.  
  
"Do you mind if I put on some music Cyke?" She asked shyly.  
  
"Yeah go ahead. I'm just gonna make sure we have an extra tire before we go."  
  
She leaned forward to turn on the radio. She really didn't feel like anything sappy so she let her index finger rest on the dialer till it reached the rock station. There a commercial was just finishing when Scott finally returned and started up the car. "I thought you wanted to listen to music not commercials," he said smiling at her. She smiled back amazed that after the day's events he could still smile.   
  
Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame   
Darling   
You give love a bad name  
  
Scott jumped in his seats hearing the lyrics to the song that was playing on the radio.  
  
"Ah umm I think I'll just change that station" said Jubilee horrified to see the pain in Scott's face.  
  
She settled for the pop station instead and relaxed in her seat as he continued to drive down the almost empty highway. She looked over at Cyke and noticed the sad face he had so she reached out and took his free hand in hers and squeezed it. She then turned and looked out the window trying to forget the image of her Wolvie on top of Jean. She wrapped her arms around herself and tucked her legs underneath her. Trying very hard very hard to forget what she'd seen. Tears started to fall from her eyes but she didn't notice. She closed her eyes. And let sleep take her away from the pain she felt.  
  
Scott turned to see Jubilee asleep in her seat. Resting her head on the window. He wished he could stop at a motel or something so she could sleep on a bed. But with Wolverines tracking abilities that just wasn't a possibility. Thus the reason as to why they were traveling to where ever on plane. It would take him longer to find her. He focused his eyes back on the red road. And then he heard the lyrics to the new song playing.  
  
Angel  
Came on down   
From heaven yesterday  
Stayed with me  
Just long enough to rescue me  
And she told me a story  
Yesterday  
About the love of the moon and the dateless sea  
  
~ No the angel didn't rescue me we rescued each other. ~ He thought resting his head on the back of the seat and finally relaxing a little.  
~ I wonder what it is she wanted to tell me earlier. ~  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Back at the mansion  
  
  
The X-man known as Wolverine returned from the bar somewhat upset at the fact the alcohol was already wearing off. He headed toward his room not wanting to talk or run into anyone especially Jean. As he was about to enter his room he had a change of heart and went towards Jubilee's room instead. He didn't give a rat's ass what that Cyke had said. He needed talk to Jubilee. He had to clear things up with her. She had to forgive him. He really didn't care about anyone else, but Jubilee had to forgive him. He'd go nuts if she didn't. He knocked on her door. When know one answered he knocked louder. When she still didn't answer he pushed the door and was surprised it was open. He looked around her room and found know sign of her.   
  
~ Where the hell is that kid ~ He thought while sniffing the air.  
  
As he finally caught her scent he went to the roof but there was still know sign of her. Again he began to sniff and caught her scent but from there it was just back in her room.  
  
So he sniffed again and caught Scott's scent and the scent of tears but they weren't only hers they… could they have actually been Scott's? ~ No ~ thought Wolverine: ~ Scott would never cry especially in front of Jubes. So where the hell was she ~ and for the third time that night he again sniffed the air for her scent. This time it went towards the garage so he went there and was surprised see it lead to where Scott's SUV should have been. Her scent was all over the space. . But not only hers Scott's as well. That meant he knew where she was. So he went on the hunt for Scott in the mansion.   
  
He ran into Storm on his way up. She saw him and he could have sworn she paled. Did she know what happened between Jean and himself? Maybe she did cause Scott's scent was lightly on her. He might as well ask.  
  
  
"Hey Ro you seen Scott or Jubilee anywhere?"  
  
"Umm I saw Scott earlier, but not Jubilation."  
  
"Did he happen to tell you where he might be?"  
  
"Well…."  
  
"Spit it out Ro. I need to find either Jubes or Scott quickly."  
  
"Well you see Scott won't be here for awhile he's taken a leave of absence. And I believe Jubilation is accompanying him"  
  
"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" He roared. He garbed Storm by her hands so, as she wouldn't get away. And he could make sure he heard correctly.  
  
"What did you say Ro? Repeat it please nice and slow, very slowly please." He said in a deadly tone.  
  
"Jubilation went with Scott he took a leave of absence and she went with him."  
  
"He is dead"  
  
  
"Who's dead monami? And can ya please but down Stormy me think she gonna faint."  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok ok I know this ain't exacly what I promised but I'm working on it. This is the first fic that I've written with chapters and people liking them. So I definetly promise taht the next chapter will have more Remy in it ok. And I know you guys want to know whats wrong with jubes so I'll get to that in next Chapter. Promise. : )  
Please Read And Review. But don't burn me cause it hurts really it does I have very sensitive skin. : (  
  
P.s At least I gave you more Wolvie this time. : )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. ~Forbidden Part 6~

Hey everyone sorry for the tardiness. Anyway here's chapter 5,6 whatever. Oh Sorry if the grammer sucks. This comp doesn't have a spell check thing. I'm at school right now so...Anyway PLEASE REVIEW :( PLEASE!!!! Love ya'll Enjoy.  
  
  
~Forbidden Part 5 or 6 in FF~ :)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stay out of it Cajun" Grumbled an angry Wolverine. He let Storm go, who in return would have fallen if Gambit hadn't caught her in time.  
  
Wolverine slammed the front doors on his way out of the mansion. Both Gambit and Storm heard the engine of his Harley as he pulled out of the drive way.  
  
  
"Care to tell this here Cajun what that was all about Stormy. He neva seen Logan so angry at least not infront of you cherie."  
  
  
"I apolagize Gambit. But at this moment I feel I must rest. I suggest you go see the Professor for the answers you seek."  
  
  
"Stormy realize it be 2:30 in the mornin no cherie?" Asked a confused Gambit.  
  
"Yes, unfortunitly I do , but the Professor wanted to see you once you returned. I believe he wants to tell you something. I think it ties with what just happened . Now if you will kindly unhand me, I will go to my bedroom for some much deserved rest."  
  
Gambit blushed a little while he steaded Storm and let her go.  
  
"Sure cheri. Good night. Don't let the Wolvies bite. Well let them and this here Cajun go and protect you no?"   
  
He gave her his best Smile.With that he turned and headed towards the Professors study. He wondered what the Professor had to do with what he just saw. He also wondered who Logan was going to kill this time.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in the airport....  
  
  
  
"Got the tickets."  
  
"Do you think it's ok to just drop by?" Asked a nervous Jubilee. It was 4:30 in the morning. After deciding where to go, checking the luggage and buying some stuff at the airport boutique, Jubilation Lee was tired. That plus the fact the danm store didn't carry Sugar Bombs, Had Jubes pretty much on the slow side.  
  
"Yeah don't worry Moira is used to it by now."   
  
"Now boarding flight number 522 to Ireland, Will alll passengers please go to gate 6"  
  
"That's us kid lets bookit."  
  
"Hu you said bookit are you sure your in the right time line dude?"  
  
"Ha HA let's go smart mouth" he said as he picked up her small carryon and headed to the plane.  
  
  
Once inside, they both relaxed. It would take Wolverine alot longer to catch them. Jubilee had earlier bought some heavy perfume and sprayed it on a couple of people including herself with it. The plus side was that Everyone she sprayed were going to different parts of the world.  
  
  
As the plane took off and Scott shushed Jubilee from mocking the stewerdesses. He turned to his young still somewhat drowsy companion.  
"What was it you wanted to tell me earlier Jubes?"  
  
"What?" asked a confused Jubilee.  
  
"You know that thing you wanted to tell me about why you came home in the first place."  
  
"Oh that well you see Cyke..." She started fidgeting in her seat. How was she going to tell Scott the reason for her return. After what happened the last 24 hrs. It would just be something more for him to worry about. She would have done it before but after thinking about it she decided to wait.  
  
~I can't tell him the truth. I'll tell him later when I've talked to Moira~ She thought  
  
"Well you see Frosty and um Sean thought that going back home for a while would help me to um clarify what I want to do after Graduation from NYU next month."  
  
"For a moment you had me worried Jubilee, but as long as you know there's always a place for you in the X-Men whenever you want you should do whatever it is you want."   
  
  
"Thanks Scotty." She flashed a million dollar smile at him. He turned and got comfterble in his seat and laid his head back.  
  
"Night Jubes, let me know when we get there ok"  
  
"Sure scott sleep tight." She yawned. Maybe I'll play follow the leader and take a napp as well.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
Back at the Mansion.....  
  
  
"Professor are you serious. I mean If this is some kind of a joke the petite got you playing on me you tell her I fell and fell hard."  
  
"I'm sorry Gambit but this is no joke. Jubilee is indeed in trouble. Emma called yesterday to tell me the results of the exams. Sean wasn't much help he blames himself for not catching it sooner. That's why they sent her back here Hank was supposed to run some Exams to coinside with thier's. Unfortunitelly Hank is away in a confrence but will return tomorrow. Jubilee isn't here Now either"  
  
"A n'en point douter this is one hell of a home comming Charles. Wait did you just tell me the petite ain't home in her condition. WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Asked a very un happy Cajun ready to blow something up.  
  
  
"Well you see that's another story..."  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
"Let me get this straight Logan now be with Jean and, Jubes leave with One eye? And she Don't know yet just how bad off she is nor he? That correct Professor?" he asked in a deadly calm andd slow voice.  
  
"Yes that be is correct Gambit." Before Gabit could interupt the professor continued.  
  
"Jubilee has learned how to control her Psi shield and Cyclops after being married to Jean has also, So you see I can't communicate with either with out causing signifacant harm to both. The only other person that could help Jubilee in her condition is Moira and I'm hoping that she has at least told Scott some of what she learned and that he takes her to Mouir Island. before it's to late."  
  
  
"Tell you what Charles you hope while this here Cajun goes and finds his Petite and gets her to where she needs to go."  
  
"Gambit wait you should thin..."  
  
"Don't say it Prafessa Jubes needs me and I plan on being there for her."  
  
With that the Cajun known as Remy to few and Gambit to all, turned and was on his way out the door when a sudden thought came into his head.  
  
"Professor does Logan know about the petite or about the fact that she left with Cyclops?"  
  
"I believe Ro was telling Logan when you came in. And No he does not know about Jubilee's condition."  
  
  
He turned leaving, mumbiling under his breath "If he touches her, Hell if he touches one eye in front of her and gets her angry this Cajun gonna have Wolverine stew for dinner. Forget that. He be dead if she sheds a tear."  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
WHEh I know this is chapter came out a bit boring sorry I'll do better in next one and it'll be longer. OK umm there are some bad spelling when Jubes and Gambit talk but um I was trying to do his accent and hers . So yeah I know that it's spelled wrong but it was intentional. Honest.PLease review and please don't burn I ran out of marshmellows. :( oh and ~A n'en point douter~ means beyond a doubt in French. You like that don't you lol. 


	7. ~Forbidden 7~

Jubilee couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell Scott and she had to tell him soon. A week ago after landing at Muir Island and finding Moira gone, They had decided to stay there until they were ready to move on somewhere knew. Jubilee still worrying about Scott and all he was going through had decided it best not to tell him about her condition. But finding her pills running out and forgetting the extra stash in the mansion she found no other alternative but to tell Scott. She knew he would help her. She also knew of the worrying he would go through. She really didn't want to become another burden for him. It was bad enough he was with her know instead of staying at the mansion dealing with Jean.  
  
  
  
As Jubilee walked out of the old castle in search of Scott she wandered to the cliffs over looking the blue ocean. She took a step to the edge and stared at its beauty in awe. Starring at the waters intently she thought of how easy it would be to just take two more steps and end all the pain inside of her and of others, so easy to just walk two little baby steps. She wouldn't have to burden Scott with her problems, she wouldn't be a burden to Wolverine. She wouldn't have to continue replaying the worst moment in her life over and over again. Seeing Jean and Wolverine together had been like putting a stake through her heart. It had been worst then when Bastion had captured her.  
  
Two little steps would make all the pains go away. Just two little steps and what was to become of her would stop. No worrying about whether or not her condition would be the end of her. The wind was getting stronger, perhaps if she just stood there long enough the wind would take her over the edge. She decided to leave her fate to the Gods Ro spoke about so much. Let them figure out what she should do. They're the ones that put her in her current situation anyway. She would just stand there and let what would happen, happen.  
  
  
  
She felt a strong wind from behind push her forward, she surrendered to the wind and was right on the sols of her feet when strong hands wrapped themselves around her waist and dragged her from the edge. She struggled with her captor and let a lose curses even she didn't know she knew. She turned in those strong arms and beat on the man mercilessly. But the arms only got stronger and held her tighter. The hands of her captor grabbed a mass of her long black hair and pushed her more deeply into his embrace. She continued to struggle but then the pain of the situation was too much for her. She wrapped her arms around her capture's waist and buried her head in his chest.  
  
He had seen her by the cliffs while he was ridding, when he noticed how close she was to the edge he had stopped the stallion. And headed towards her. He broke into a run when he noticed she was just standing on the edge letting the wind push her forward. He had grabbed her in time when she was just on her sols ready to go over the cliff. He wrapped her in his arms but not before he saw the tear stained face and the anguish in her eyes. He didn't mind when she started hitting him, he didn't mind when she started cursing at him. What he did mind though was the pain she was going through, and all because of two very selfish people that meant the world to her.  
  
As he now carried her towards the castle he felt her stop struggling, wrap her arms around him and bury her head in his chest. Never in all the years he had known Jubilee had he ever seen her look so defeated. He opened the door to her room and set her gently on the bed.  
  
"Don't leave." She whispered  
  
Two small words were all she said two small words that said it all.  
  
He got into bed with her and she snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around her and felt the tears begin again. But he didn't mind. He would rather have a tear stained Jubilee then no Jubilee at all.  
  
  
  
***Wolverine****  
  
  
  
"Now arriving in China, Please fasten seatbelts for landing."  
  
Wolverine came awake with a start hearing the stewardess voice. Four cities two continents and still no sign of Scott or Jubilee, the trace of her smell was becoming more and more faint by the hour. Leaving the house in a rush he hadn't paid much attention to Scott's scent either. Plus the fact that he had just returned from his vacation wasn't helping.  
  
He still had four more places to check out, if they ended up being a fork in the road he was going to head out to Muir island and ask Moira to track them for him. He estimated about five days maybe four, to finally find Jubilee.  
  
The guilt he was feeling after betraying Scott's trust was eating at him, but the look of disappointment in Jubilee's eyes was killing him. He never thought eyes like that would hurt so much coming from her.  
  
As the plane began to descend he closed his eyes and thought of what exactly had come over that afternoon, the afternoon that had changed everything. He thought of Jean. It was true that he wanted her, hell he always wanted her, but he had more self-control than what he displayed that day. He had more respect towards Scott than to try anything with her, so why? What exactly was different that day that caused him to forget all morals and finally make the play for Jean? What had been different?  
  
The plane landed and Wolverine was left with his questions unanswered.  
  
****The Thief***  
  
Gambit had looked for his petite in all the places he thought he'd find her. He even went to California in search for her. But still no sign of her. He knew how smart she was and if she didn't want to be found he knew she wouldn't be. He was afraid for her, after his conversation with the professor he had gone to her room in search of any clue of where she was going but instead found her tranquilizers and from the look of it the bottle he had found was her extra stash. He worried about what would happen if she ran out, and whether or not she had told Scott about her condition.  
  
Not wasting any time Remy Lebeau Drove his bike to the front gates of the only person he could think of to help. Jean Luc Lebeau.  
  
****Muir Island****  
  
He held her through the night. Not asking questions or expecting answers. He held her and gave her what she needed comfort. When daylight finally came through the cracks of her window, like a thief in the night, she spoke. If he hadn't been aware of her breathing he might have missed it, so low was her voice.  
  
"I came home for Hank to run some test on me." She started tinselly.  
  
"Why?" He asked quietly  
  
"I haven't been feeling well for awhile, so I headed back to Massachusetts to have Sean and Emma run some test for me. I would have gone home but I didn't want to worry anyone. Anyway the test came back with some weird results, it showed my molecular cell structure changing, and I know what you may be thinking I'm a mutant so it probably was just my mutant genes evolving. But it was more than that my cells were evolving one by one and usually only when I showed signs of anger and frustration. Anyway they did some more tests on me but I didn't get those results. Emma told me to go home and that Hank would do some testing on me. They would let him know their results. In the mean time I was to take tranquilizers three times a day so that whatever is happing to me could be controlled. This morning I noticed I was running out of pills."  
  
"Is that what has been bothering you these past two days? Have you been worrying about how I would react?"  
  
"Yes I didn't want to bother you with my problems you have enough as it is."  
  
"Jubilee no matter what problems I might be going through I'm always going to worry about everything. Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked after seeing her eyes cower beneath her eyelashes.  
  
"The effects of my cells mutation is that they're turning into sparks. Emma and Sean sent me to beast so that he could test there effects further, but from what we saw they think that something like what happened to Jono will happen to me." She sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees. She didn't want to see the look of pity on Scott's face. She would understand if Scott sent her back to the mansion alone after what she told him.  
  
To her surprise he put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm not going to leave you Jubes." He whispered.  
  
"We'll figure a way to get through this together, in the mean time I'll go search the med.-lab and see if Moira has the same pills your taking. If I don't find them I'll go into town and get them. But I have to ask are you sure you don't want to go back home and have Hank take a look at you?"  
  
She turned to look at him and with a very serious expression she answered "No."  
  
"Alright we won't talk about that anymore. Get some rest. I'll check on you later." With that he kissed the top of her head got out of the bed and left the room.  
  
****Jubilee (P.O.V)  
  
He left. I didn't want to worry him. God what am I going to do? I'm scared. And now I've mixed Scott into this. He won't stop worrying and he'll let the reason we came here to evade him. He should be concentrating on him and Jean.  
  
Jean. God why does it hurt so much? Wolvie wasn't mine, he's free, so why did it hurt so much to see him with her. Why did he let his feelings run wild? Why the hell did She do this to Scott? I would be so lucky to find a man who's a natural born leader, handsome, and worships the ground I walk on. Jeez he even went far enough to marry a look alike when he thought she had died.  
  
Why did this have to happen? Why did they do they do this to us?  
  
Oh man I forgot to take the damn pills last night and before I left in search for him, No wonder I'm losing it. I'm at least glad that I don't have to think about these things when I'm on them.  
  
She opened the draw in her nightstand and counted a total of ten pills. She went to the bathroom filled a glass with water and popped two in her mouth. 


	8. Chapter 8

Something was wrong something was very wrong…….

An agonizing feeling was caught in her throat.

She was levitated off her bed but she couldn't see by whom

She felt her body begin to burst cell by cell, then as if out of a movie she saw her skin deteriorate into a bright light.

Tears streamed down her face and for the first time in her life Jubilation Lee let out a scream so close to hysteria that chilled all who herd it. And unknown to her brought every moving being to there knees or to the floor.

The professor was jolted awake crying from the sound and the pain he felt…

A beautiful Asian woman flung her beloved from the bed in agonizing pain...

The Ice queen screamed out in agony before her class…

Jean Grey was brought to her knees crying with both hands covering her ears, as if that would shut out all the emotions now stabbing at her one by one.

3 men bore witness to what was happening, and even they could not believe it, but there she was in all her natural splendor Jubilee was levitating off her bed surrounded by what seemed the suns own light, mutating right in front of their eyes.

After the first scream it seemed as if her mind had separated itself from her body, to avoid the pain that was evidently clear by just staring at her.

No one moved

No one breathed

No one made a sound

It's been years so I hope my grammar has improved. I will not edit the chapters beforehand simply because they are evident to my growth.

Tell me if you still wish me to continue.


End file.
